Music Saves Your Life
by suicidal-seme
Summary: Axel and Roxas' thoughts as Roxas leaves the organization. For mah uke, Ashlyn. Lyrics of different songs used within.


_Dont waste your time on me _

_Your already a voice inside my head_

_"I miss you, I miss you"_

Axel quietly lied on the bed of his best friend, and once lover,

_Roxas._

He had been lying there for days, remonesing over him.

He was gone now. Left him with memories that Axel promised himself he would not forget.

_It Rains in heaven all day long_

_I wanna find you so bad_

_And let you know Im miserable up here without you_

_"Miserable up here without you."_

Roxas was begining to regret leaving Axel. Not the Orginazation, but Axel.

He knew he had to find out who he truley was. But couldnt he have taken him with him?

Why did Axel make things so hard on himself? It didnt have to be a sad good bye. Why couldnt stupid Axel just

support him and his descion? Becasue, he knew why. He wasnt stupid. Becasue Axel loved him.

Even if he didnt have a heart, Roxas knew that Axel loved,

_Him._

Yes, Roxas was really missing his beloved right now. Always.

_I see your picture_

_I smell you skin on the empty pillow next to mine_

_You have only been gone ten days_

_But Im alrady wasting away_

_I know I'll see you again whether far or soon_

_But I need you to know that I care_

_And I miss you_

Axel could still smell the faint scent of the blonde on his bed.

He could still remember their first time. He remembered how Roxas was so frightened.

How he felt so proud that Roxas let him be his first.

His only.

He rembered their last. When Roxas seemed more needy and pained.

How Roxas needed love.

How Axel was tender and caring for his precious love.

How prayed Roxas was okay and didnt forget him.

_Wear you heart on your sleeve make things hard to believe_

_Im not feeling this situation_

_Run away try to find that safe place you can hide_

_Best place to be when your're feeling like me_

Roxas walked along, looking for a sign of anything that would tell him of his other half.

He saw a door. Walking towards it, he heard a voice.

"_Beyond This door lies all that you seek, young keyblade weilder._

_Should you continue forward, you will gain what you chase, but lose something dear."_

With this, Roxas' memories flashed before his eyes.

When Roxas got picked on by the Organization, Axel was there to defend him.

When Roxas got ambushed by Heartless, Axel was there to fight them off.

When Roxas was lonely, Axel was there to acompany him.

When Roxas needed love, Axel was there to love, hold, kiss, hug, praise, touch, pet, make all the bad monsters leave him alone.

Now, confronted by this voice, this door, was he truley ready to leave all of that?

"Axel should be damned for making me feel this way."

A

tear

rolled

down

his

face

_And I hate how much I love you boy_

_I cant stand how much I need you_

_And I hate how much I love you boy_

_But I can't just let you go_

_And I hate that I love you so_

Axel decided all this had to end.

He left the bed and opened a portal to his room.

He pulled out a slick, sharp blade.

He tested it out, pressing the end against his delicate wrists, neck, and where his heart would be.

Axel was sick of living life without Roxas. The only reason he was even in the Organization was for that boy.

The only reason he woke every morning was to see his face.

The only reason he kept breathing was to breathe in him.

The only reason he bothered to listen was to hear his angelic voice.

The only reason he swallowed was to taste his sweet skin.

The only reason he was ever a person was to touch his soft, silky, perfet skin.

Now

that

he

was

gone

So

would

Axel

Be

_Break down, and cease all feeling_

_Burn now, what was breathing_

_Reach out, and you may take my heart away_

_... Heart away_

Roxas reconsidered his actions

"Maybe I should have stayed. . . no becasue then I would be upset and worry Axel. . . and I would never find out who I

really am. But, if I loved him, I should have stayed for him. . . "

It was times like these where Roxas wished things were'nt this complicated.

But none the less, Roxas walked through the door, to finish what he started.

He smiled, this being the last time he will remember smiling, tasted his one solitary tear and said,

I'll

See

You

In

The

Next

Life

_And I give it all away_

_Just to have somewhere_

_To go to_

_Give it all away_

_To have someone_

_To come home to._

_End_

disclamier- i do not own KH or any of the lyrics i used.

In life and death,

SuicidalSeme


End file.
